The invention relates to a connector housing and a connection comprising the connector housing and a mating connector. The invention relates especially to a connector housing with a short-circuit bridge to short-circuit the contact elements which are provided with a connector tab.
EP 1 235 306 A2 describes a connector housing with accommodation chambers for contact elements with female contact terminals, wherein the female contact terminals are inserted through an insertion opening into the accommodation chambers and are accessible through an opening in the front end face of the connector housing for the insertion of connector tabs. The contact elements are, respectively, retained in the accommodation chambers by a locking arm, which engages behind an edge on the mating contact element. Additionally, a front holder is provided, which enters into a gap between a wall of the first housing portion of the connector housing and the outer face of the locking arms, so that these are retained.
In connector housings with a short-circuit bridge the problem exists, that when inserting the contact element into the mating accommodation chamber the contact arms of the short-circuit bridge are in the rebound condition and thus, are in the movement area of the connector tabs projecting from the end face of the housing, so that the danger exists, that an inclined positioning of the contact elements is produced. Furthermore, the danger exists, that then, when a special coating on the connector tabs for the contact improvement is provided, a damage of the upper face of the connector tabs can be produced by the relative movement between the connector tabs and the contact area of the contact arms. Furthermore, the force, to be produced for the assembly of the contact elements, is, correspondingly, high, as the spring force of the contact elements has to be exceeded. Besides, when the contact elements are made from a high-conductive material, for example from a copper material, which is relatively soft, the connector tabs can be distorted.
The invention has, therefore, the object, to provide a connector housing, in which the contact elements can be mounted in an easy manner and the danger of damaging the same, is not produced, even though a short-circuit bridge is provided.